The Worst Part About It
by Starlightlovesya123
Summary: He gently, ever so gently, lifted the blanket...so he could see..." A SilverxAmy one-shot.


Silver watched the pink hedgehog through the window of the hospital.

She was crying, her face red, her head pressed against a bundle of blankets. If you looked closely enough, you could see that the blankets were pressed around the figure of a child.

The child's face was hidden from view as its mother held it close, weeping, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. How terribly helpless Silver felt as he watched this poor hedgehog. Her quills were in disarray and sweat soaked the sheets around her, as she had just recently given birth to the child. For some reason, Silver had watched the whole thing, although each cry the pink hedgehog had made broke his heart.

He sighed as rain began to pour down from the sky, drenching him from his position on the rooftop, where he had been peering inside the window. Perfect. Just when he had thought his day couldn't get more miserable.

And yet, Silver was filled with an odd sort of glowing feeling that he couldn't explain. I mean, it was terrible, that he could feel happy when that girl looked so full of sorrow. But the birth had been the most extraordinary experience he had ever seen…that one could pull through such a painful experience to bring new life the world was just so amazing to him.

He heard a muffled cry from the hedgehog. For about the thirtieth time that night, Silver wished he could come into the birthing room and hold the pink hedgehog; sooth her. But he knew he couldn't. He wasn't welcome in this town, nor many other places. Ever since that night, about six months ago… He shook his head. He didn't even want to think about what had happened. He hadn't meant to cause so many problems…he had simply lost control.

Silver gazed down at his strange, gloved hands. The blue lines formed patterns at the base of his palm, and though Silver wasn't exactly sure, he believed they were the source of his power. The power that had got him into this mess in the first place.

He slowly raised his hands and watched as the cars parked on the street were circled in a blue glow, then began to rise along with the movement of his hands. He sighed, shaking his head, and let them drop. He still couldn't believe how he had let his whole life slip through his fingers. His job, his house, his friends, his possessions, his love…

He turned back to the window, wiping away the rain that had pelted against it, so that he could see. The hedgehog was still holding the baby, though she was asleep now. _She must be exhausted_, Silver thought sympathetically.

He waited on the rooftop, just watching her figure rise and fall slowly, with the rhythm of her breathing. He watched her, as the sun set over the horizon, shooting out rays of orange, red, and pink across the sky, the rain finally subsiding. He watched her, entranced by her beauty, as stars began to pop up in the night sky, twinkling in the distance. He watched her until late that night, when he was sure no one would wake up and see him.

Silver slowly raised his hands and shattered the glass of the window, but caught it with his telekinesis instantly. The pink hedgehog twisted in her sleep, then fell still again, holding her baby close.

He slipped through the now broken window, and into the birthing room. He resealed the glass of the window, fusing it together again, then walked over to where the hedgehog slept.

Silver was completely still, like a statue, as he gently knelt beside her. How desperately he wanted to talk to her, tell her how amazing she had been, how gorgeous she was… But, of course, that was crazy. He couldn't let anyone see him here.

The pink hedgehog was breathing deeply, and her sweet, sweet breath blew into Silver's face. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had slowly crept along the sheets and found hers.

She stirred in her sleep, muttering something incoherent, and fell still. A smile found its way onto Silver's lips, though it was a sad one.

Suddenly, her hand was stroking his.

Silver reacted without thought. He stroked her hand back, loving the soft, beautiful feel of her skin against his.

"I miss you, Silver."

The words came from the pink hedgehog's mouth, and tears were escaping her closed eyes. Yet, Silver knew she was merely dreaming.

He sighed, pressing his lips against her hand, then whispering, "I miss you too…,Amy."

Silver slowly let his hand slip out of hers, and was about to exit the room…when he realized he couldn't leave. Not without seeing the child. He hadn't been able to see it from his position at the window, and he wanted to terribly.

Like time, itself, had slowed, Silver turned back around and floated over to where the baby lay, still huddled in blankets, wrapped in Amy's arms.

He gently, ever so gently, lifted the blanket from the baby's face, so he could see…

Silver instantly broke down in tears. He fell onto his knees beside the child, his body wracking with sobs. "So…beautiful…" He whispered.

It was a baby boy, with white fur and quills that shot straight up. His eyes were emerald green, just like his mother's. He was so innocent and young and…just plain beautiful. It broke Silver's heart. And the worst part about it was…he would never have a real father.

Because that real father was Silver.

**A/N: A short, sweet, sad SilverxAmy one-shot. Perhaps Silver was a bit OOC here and there, but this ****is**** when he's older. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
